


Be Careful!

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Percy Jackson, Pansexual Peter Parker, Percy Helps His Wounded Boyfriend, Percy is a Dork, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Peter gets hurt in the middle of the night. He goes to Percy for help. What is Percy going do with his very dumb boyfriend?





	Be Careful!

Flying over the city, sure it would be a pretty sight as it was around midnight and all the lights in New York were shining brightly. Expect for the fact that Spider-Man had wound on the side of his stomach, which was bleeding terribly. He was cursing under his breath every swing as he got closer to his apartment complex. 

Expect for the part that Peter wouldn’t exactly be going home yet. Percy lives right above him and Peter was hoping, really fucking hoping, that the demigod was home and not off fighting some kind of monster in the city. 

“Shit.” Peter swore through his clenched teeth as he landed on the side of the building. Crawling down the side of it with great difficulty as he somehow reached his boyfriend’s window. 

Letting out a breath of relief as he saw Percy sitting at his desk, sharpening his sword? That is not creepy at all. Peter huffed to himself as he landed on the stairs next to the window. Knocking on the glass softly, seeing the son of Poseidon turning around alarmed. His shoulders tense to only drop in confusion. 

Peter clenched his side harder as Percy opened the window, climbing in quickly. Landing on his feet to only yelp quietly at the pain shooting up his spin. Almost falling, to only have Percy catch him.

“Woah, woah!” Percy murmured loudly, putting Peter’s arm over his shoulder. Helping over to his bed to only have his eyes widen at the rip in the suit. Cursing in Greek, Percy ran to the bathroom coming back with a First-Aid kit.

Placing it on the his table before helping Peter out of his suit, which left him in his boxers. Peter didn’t even care at the moment, with his spidey senses everything is dialed up to eleven so the pain was crazily insane. 

“What the Hades did you do?!” Percy whispered-shouted worriedly, sitting by his side with the First-Aid kit. Getting out the materials he would need. “Peter, I swear to the gods, if you got hurt anywhere else--”

“You have no say in this,” Peter choked out with small glare at the other. “Always getting into fights with monsters. With frickin’ Ares.”

Percy stuck his hand out to the side, water started to come from the bathroom from down the hall. Catching it inside a cloth before putting pressure onto the wound making Peter hiss out. “Sh, you are okay.” Percy soothed, pushing some of his superhero boyfriend’s curls out of the way.

“And for your information, I won that fight, _ twice _ .” the demigod pointed out teasingly, putting more pressure to stop the bleeding. “Hold that there, please.” Once Percy made sure Peter was holding it there Percy grabbed some antibiotic, pouring it on a different cloth.

“I’m no child of Apollo, but I hope those classes from Will works.” Percy muttered as he took away the towel. “This might sting.” He started to wipe around the wound, to only hear Peter yelp out and pulling away.

“I know, I know,” Percy whispered grabbing onto Peter’s hip making sure he was staying place. “I’m sorry, you are okay.” He started dabbing more around it, cringing every time he heard Peter hiss.

“It should be healed in a couple of days.” Peter managed to say through clenched teeth. “Having an healing factor is pretty nice.” His hand clenched into the pillow behind his head.

“It already looks like it’s healing,” Percy hummed quietly grabbing an bandage wrap. “You are lucky you won’t need stitches, spider boy.” It was silent after that, as Percy patched up the wound.

“Thank you.” Peter breathed, sitting up slowly with the help of the demigod. Crossing his arms over his chest, feeling all of sudden insecure. Percy only smiled at red blush that covered his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Leaning over to give the spiderling a kiss on the forehead, then his cheeks. “I will get you some clothes in a minute. Let me clean up.” Kissing his lips softly, smiling in the middle of it when the waterbender heard his lover squeak in surprise. Whispering against his lips, “You are gorgeous the way you are, city boy.” Giving him one last eskimo kiss before grabbing everything and heading out of the room.

Percy being the gentleman he is, he grabbed his most softest hoodie and sweatpants and went towards the home phone and dialed the number of Aunt May. Reassuring her that Peter was safe and that he stopped by his apartment. Saying a tiny white lie that Peter fell asleep. Percy knows if May found out that Peter was hurt, she would flip her shit. 

Percy through his clothes into the dryer for about two minutes so he could make tea for his lover. When he came in back in his bedroom, he only smiled warmly as he saw Peter curled up in the sheets.

“Here,” Percy placed the clothes in front of the boy. “I warmed them up for you. It looked like it was sprinkling outside, it would also explain why your hair is wet.” 

“You are to good to me.” Peter whispered as he quickly put on the warm clothes. Sighing out in pleasure, sinking more into the sheets. Percy giggled at the sight, handing him the cup of tea carefully. 

Slipping behind the brunette, pulling him closer to his chest gently. Nosing his neck gently, tilting his head to look at his boyfriend. He was absolutely adorable in the oversized hoodie, his brown curls pointing in all directions as his nose was pink from the cold outside. Giving his rosy cheeks a kiss.

“I called May and told her that you were come over after patrol. That you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” Smirking against the pale skin when Percy heard Peter sigh out in relief. “What? Did you really think I was going to tell her that you got hurt?”

Peter giggled against his cup, turning his body to look at Percy in the face. “Well, I mean, when we were kids I got hurt on the monkey bars--”

“You were crying! What was I supposed to do?!” Percy cried out, a puppy-pout came across his face. “We were six, six year old me was a worry wart.”

“You are still a worry wart, kelphead.” Peter bit his bottom lip from laughing out, the face Percy was giving him was priceless.

“You are so mean~” he whined leaning his head against Peter’s forehead. Peter only giggled quietly in response, his nose scrunching up cutely. Taking only sip from his tea before giving it to Percy to set on the stand.

“Thank you for taking care of me and calling Aunt May, she would be worried why I wouldn’t be home by now.” Peter meant what he said, he was very thankful. He doesn’t know what he would do without Percy Jackson.

“I know,” Percy hummed with a small smile. “To repay me, you need to tell me how you got that wound tonight.” Peter frowned with a sigh.

“You are never going to let this go will you?” 

“You got hurt tonight, Peter.” Percy pulled away with a serious look. “I want to know what happened. That wound looked like knife hit you, it cut you pretty deep.” Bring his hand up, Percy tenderly caressed Peter’s face. “I worry, Pete. A superhero’s job isn’t easy, it’s not safe either.”

Peter sighed again, leaning into Percy’s hand. Opening his bright brown eyes to meet the beautiful, dark sea-green eyes. Filling the heat in his cheeks fill up again, Peter grabbed Percy’s other hand. Fiddling with his fingers, his thumb running over a scar that was left there. Probably getting cut in a fight.

“I worry about you too, you know.” Peter murmured quietly, his eyes drifting down to their laps. Feeling Percy’s hand pull away to join their other hands together. His cheek felt cold now. “A demigod’s life isn’t the safest either. Being the son of one of the most powerful gods in all of the universe is something dangerous. Monster coming after you over and over again, you’ve already been in two wars--”

Peter stopped himself, biting his lip feeling tears welling up. No one is ever safe in this world, there is danger in every corner you walk. There could be some kind of robber, a monster, a killer, you never know.

“Hey, hey,” Percy soothed bring both of his hands up this time, tilting Peter’s head up. Wiping under his eyes. Percy hates it when he sees Peter cry, he hates seeing Peter so upset. “I’m still here, aren’t I? You are not losing me anytime soon, Peter.”

“You are the reason I fight. You, my mom, Paul, Aunt May, my friends, the camp, you all are the reason I fight. I’m still here.” Percy whispered, meeting Peter’s eyes. “I’m safe.” Taking Peter’s hand and placing it on his chest. “I’m still beating. I’m still here. You are not losing me anytime soon, Pete.”

Kissing his palms Peter surged up and kissed Percy. His hands still on his lover’s heart. Feeling the,  _ lub dub, lub dub, lub dub.  _ Tilting his head feeling the kiss deepen, feeling the love that he and Percy have for each other. The worry they hold. 

Only pulling away for oxygen, Peter panted as his eyes stayed shut. “We are not losing each other anytime soon. If anything happens to you I will curse and shout at every single Olympian god. I will even scream at Thor if I have too.” Percy smiled holding Peter closer to him.

“I love you, Peter Parker.” Percy whispered lowly, smiling so wide his mouth hurt.

“I love you, Percy Jackson.” Peter whispered back just as quietly.

“You still have to tell me what happened.” Percy laughed when Peter groaned and pushed his face away. 

“You just ruined the moment, thank you for that.” the spiderling huffed playfully, crossing his arms with small pout on his face. Peter and Percy had just powerful pouts, it is always tie between the two of them. The only one that can tell them ‘no’ when they pout is Annabeth. Only Annabeth.

“Awh, Peter, don’t give me that look.” Percy pouted back, his fingers barely touching Peter’s sides. “Petey~”

“Nope! Moment ruined.” 

Percy only laughed as his fingers dug into Peter’s hips, smiling wickedly when Peter started laughing. Percy was being gentle though, Peter was still wounded. Small tickle sensation against Peter’s not-sensitive spots should be fine.

“Shush! You wouldn’t want to wake up my parents, would you?” Percy teased as he squeezed Peter’s hips. Giggling quietly with the other. 

Peter grabbed Percy’s hands giggling, his face flushed as a wide smile was on his lips. “You are such a tease, you little asshole.” Percy gasped in mockery. Stifling a smile to keep his act going.

“Mouthy spider.” Percy founded himself laying between Peter’s legs as he placed his head on his boyfriend’s firm stomach. Sticking his tongue out.

“Wow, very mature Jackson.” Peter rolled his eyes affectionately, almost squealing out when Percy squeezed his thighs.

“Better watch what you say, Parker.” Percy played along, his arms having a good lock onto Peter’s legs. “I have you at my mercy.”

Peter’s face flamed at that, grabbing a nearby pillow to only chuck it at Percy’s head. The sea prince made a fake dying sound as the soft pillow hit him straight in the face. Percy went limp as his voice was muffled from the pillow.

“You have hurt me, my love!” throwing his arms in the air. “Killed by the love of my life, the most tragic way to die!”

Peter’s face burned more, but a giggled slipped through. “You are so dramatic, Percy.” Percy pulled the pillow off his face to only have a silly smile slip on to his face. Climbing up more on the bed, Percy turned off the side lamp and wrapped his arms around Peter.

The spider stuck his face into Percy’s neck, signing out in comfort. Feeling his eyes slip shut. Percy stuck his face into Peter’s curly brown hair, smiling.

“Sleep, you need the rest.” Percy muttered lowly, his hand rubbing up and down Peter’s clothed back. “I will be here.”

“I know you will.” Peter said back, sleep evident in his tone. Eventually both boys fell asleep.

Percy didn’t have any dreams that night as he held Peter in his arms.

* * *

 

Sally woke up early the next morning as her husband was by her side. Coffee was in her hand as her brown hair was put in a messy bun. Blue donuts were on the counter, Paul got them for all three of them.

Sally walked down the hall towards her son’s bedroom opening the door slowly checking on him to only smile softly. Percy had Peter to his chest, in a tight grip that showed you nothing was going to take Peter away from him. 

Noticing Peter’s Spider-Man suit in the corner, sighing quietly. She has always known, when Aunt May found out she told Sally and Paul about. Which Peter got more than one parent scolding. 

Closing the door quietly before heading back to the living room. Sitting next to Paul, leaning into his side. “We will be having a guest this morning.”

“Did Peter stop by last night?” Paul asked immediately, wrapping his arm over Sally’s shoulders.

“Yep, his suit is on the ground in Percy’s room.” Sally encountered, holding her husband's hand.

“There is food for everyone.” Paul kissed her forehead. “Let them sleep for a little while longer. Then we can invite May over.”

Sally hummed into her mug, smiling softly. Looking down the hall as she felt a warmth fill up her chest. “Those boys will never be separated from each other will they?”

Paul only chuckled and held Sally closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been feeling Percy and Peter a lot lately!  
> I hope you all enjoyed uwu


End file.
